Steele a Misfit
by SteelesGirl
Summary: Crossover with Jem and Remington Steele. For those of you familiar with both shows this is taking place in 1986. Fourth season of Remington, Second Season of Jem (I think).
1. Default Chapter

STEELE A MISFIT

Another day another dollar, Remington thought walking in the office door.

There was Mildred milling about as usual and no doubt Ms. Holt was busy with some business matter. Maybe a new client? Lately business has been very dull.

"Morning, boss." Mildred greeted. "Ms. Holt is on the phone with some music executive. From the sound of it this guy's one stubborn customer."

"I guess Ms. Holt will be again in a foul mood." Remington mused.

"That does it!" Laura yelled from her office, followed by the sound of a phone slamming.

Remington ventured into the office.

"Laura?" He asked.

"That, that man is absolutely relentless. Won't take no for an answer and then threatened to release a tape of me doing my fan dance." Laura seethed.

"What man?" Remington asked quite confused.

"Eric Raymond. Head of Stingers Sound. Arg! I hate music industry people, there all so phony." Laura continued to rant.

"Laura, what did he want?"

"He wanted for us, you, to take on a case dealing with that music group The Misfits. Something about them looking for a missing person." She said. "Bunch of slutty troublemakers. Now Jem and the Holograms seem like a nice group why can't they be the ones to need a missing person found."

Remington tried not to laugh. He actually liked the Misfit's music. It was catchy, edgy, not like Jem's syrupy sweetness.

"Let's take the case." Remington stated. "You don't want to do it, I'll take care of the Misfits."

"That's not how it works. I'm the detective here."

"But my name's on the door."

"I gave you that name and its my door."

"Time out!" Mildred walks in and interrupts. "Take the case, what's the big deal. I've seen those Misfits on that VTV. They can't be anyworse than Felicia or the Major."

"She has a point." Laura says after a moment of consideration. "I'll call Mr. Raymond back and agree to meet with them."

Laura dialed some numbers into the phone and soon agreed on a time to meet with Eric Raymond and his cohorts.

"They'll be here in an hour." Laura said.

"Laura, I can take care of the face to face if you find it so repugnant." Remington offered.

"I just may take you up on that but I think for a first meeting I should be there."

An hour later, Mildred looked up and saw Pizzazz, Roxy, Stormer, Jetta and Eric Raymond stroll in.

"I'm Eric Raymond and these are The Misfits. We have an appointment with Remington Steele." Eric announced.

"I'll let him know you're here." Mildred said picking up the phone and buzzing Remington and Laura. "Your next appointment is here."

Mildred showed the group into Remington's spacious office. Remington came out from behind his desk to greet them, just as Laura walked in from her office.

"Mr. Raymond, I'm Remington Steele and this is my valued associate Ms. Holt." Remington said offering his hand.

"Thank you for meeting with us, Mr. Steele. This is Pizzazz, Jetta, Stormer, and Roxy. The Misfits." Eric responded shaking Remignton's hand.

Remington shook hands with each of the Misfits saving Roxy for last. The moment he touched her hand, he felt a jolt of electricity. He looked at her face and realized just how beautiful she was, despite the odd makeup. He lost himself in those brown eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

"Nice to meet you too, blue eyes." Roxy smirked and gently moved her hand away.

Laura rolled her eyes heavenward.

'The man is a walking gland' She thought. 'And the white haired one? At least the one with the blue hair is the nice Misfit.'

"Now, Mr. Raymond as you were telling Ms. Holt, you need a missing person found. Who is it?" Remington queried.

"Jem." Eric responded.

"Jem's missing? Shouldn't her manager or something be looking for her?" Laura asked, suspicious of their motives.

"Let me rephrase. We want to know who Jem really is. She's quite a mystery to us and we'd like to know what and who we really are up against." Eric explained.

"Do you have any background on her?" Laura asked.

"None, which is why it brings up a number of questions. THis is something we've been trying to find out for a few years but we've just finally decided to hire professionals."

"Something Eric does often." Jetta snickered.

"Oh shut up Jetta. Like you haven't hired a few male 'escorts'." Roxy retorted.

"Shut up you two!" Pizzazz yelled.

Stormer just tried to disappear.

"Daddy's paying good money for this." Pizzazz added.

"Well if Daddy's paying good money then by all means." Roxy mumbled.

"Ladies, Mr. Raymond, we can try and see what we can find out. I'm somewhat an expert on mysterious people." Laura said quite pleased with her little quip.

Remington rolled his eyes this time.

"Perhaps, one of the girls can help out. They are familiar with Jem and all of her friends." Eric suggested.

"Yeah, how about Rox for brains, she watches all those tv shows and movies." Jetta laughed.

"Some of it had to have sunk in." Pizzazz snorted.

Stormer still remained quiet.

"Me?" Roxy asked. "What do I know about playin detective?"

Remington saw what was happening and didn't think that they should gang up on one another. Especially since he knew what it felt like to be the odd man out. When Murphy and Bernice were around he was constantly mocked and belittled.

"I think you'd do a wonderful job. And you would be working with a seasoned veteran, like myself." Remington said. "I'd welcome the help."

Roxy thought about it and saw the envy in Pizzazz and Jetta's eyes. She smiled and thought this would be one time she'd have a leg up on them.

"Yeah, why not." Roxy answered. "When do I start?"

"How about now." Remington replied. "If that's alright with you, Mr. Raymond."

"Fine, she's your problem now. One less headache to deal with." Eric said, rising out of his seat. "Mr. Steele, I'll be in touch for a progress report."

"Very good. Nice to meet you all." Remington said showing him and the remaining Misfits out of the office. "Mildred, Roxy is going to help us out here on this case. Roxy, Mildred, Mildred, Roxy. Mildred is indispensible around here. A genious with computers. Used to work with the IRS tax fraud division."

"Nice to meet you, honey." Mildred chuckled. "So you're in a rock band. Whatta you play?"

"Bass guitar." Roxy answered. "Wait if you worked for the IRS shouldn't Jem have paid taxes? Wouldn't that say who she really is?"

"See catching on already." Remington laughed. "Mildred, get started with that."

"Right-o boss." Mildred said.

"Mr. Steele, may I speak to you a moment?" Laura asked with cool undertones.

"Absolutely, Ms. Holt. Mildred, maybe give Roxy a quick computer lesson." Remington said before followoing Laura into her office.

"What was that? We dont' need a snoop hanging around the office. Mildred is bad enough and now you brought this, this Misfit in. She has no experience, no interest in detective work, no skills that we can use." Laura pointed out. "She's only going to be a nuisance. I hope she doesn't pull any of that crap she pulls on Jem on the Holograms. Did you know that Roxy almost ran Howard Sands over with a bulldozer?"

Remington smiled.

"She did what? A bulldozer? Really Laura, I'm sure she must have had her reasons." Remington responded. "And if the man wasn't hurt, who are we to criticize?

"Fine, as Mr. Raymond said, she's your problem." Laura said. "I wash my hands of it. You deal with her."

"If you insist, Laura." Remington smirked and walked out of the office.

"Mr. Steele, Mildred can't find anything on Jem." Roxy snorted. "Some computer expert."

"Hey, kiddo, expert or not, I can't make something appear that doesn't exist." Mildred retorted, liking having someone to spar with.

"Please, call me Remington. Mr. Steele has such subordinate undertones." Remington flirts. "No tax return? At all?"

"Bupkiss." Mildred said giving him some silent sign.

"Very interesting. Roxy, why don't we go back into my office and you tell me all you know about this Jem." Remington suggested. "Mildred, check the usual sources, DMV, etc. Something has to come up."

"Should I check passports?" Mildred quips.

"If you think you'll find anything." Remington says and leads Roxy into his office.

They sit on the mauve couch and he takes out a small pad from his pocket.

"Usually if its an actual missing person we run what we in the detective business call a skip trace. But since Jem isn't missing that wouldn't pertain to this case. So we'll start with what you know." Remington began. "What do you know?"

"The first time we'd ever seen or heard of Jem is when she appeared at the Battle of the Bands just as the Misfits were about to be named the winners. Never seen her or the Holograms before. See, Eric Raymond used to work for Emmet Benton. He was left a portion of Starlight Records when he died. The other parts were divided between Kimber and Jerrica Benton. Kimber is the keyboardest for the Holograms. And Jerrica now runs the company. In some deal he lost his shares." Roxy said. "So Pizzazz's dad bought Misfits Music which now is called Stingers Sound in yet another stupid assed move of Raymond's."

"So this man had two companies and lost control over both?" Remington askes, trying not to laugh.

"You got it and he's been trying to figure out who Jem is all this time. I think he needs a hobby." Roxy smirked.

"Jem appeared from nowhere, has no past that anyone knows of and no tax records. Perhaps Jem isn't her real name." Remington said.

"Great detective, you are." Roxy said. "In this business half the names are made up. Jetta, Pizzazz, Stormer, Riot, Rapture, Minx. Their real names would shock you."

"I'm shock proof."

"Pizzazz is really Phyllis Gabor and Minx is Ingrid Kruger."

"Now I know why they changed them." He smiled. "And your's?"

"Roxy."

"Just Roxy?" He continued to flirt. "I can find out who exactly you are, down to your phone number."

"Fine go ahead. But of course you'll have to call to see if you have the right number." Roxy flirted back.

"Of course. Have to check out all leads." He said looking into her eyes.

'Something about women with brown eyes that just melts my resolve' He thought.

"Jem lives at Starlight Mansion and is very big into the whole charity thing. I guess Jerrica Benton talked her into it."

"Hmm. Perhaps Jem is her initials? Hold on one second." Remington says and goes to Mildred.

"Mildred check all females in the age group of 20-30 with the initials J. E. M.." He delegated. "Roxy, we're going to go find some pictures of the major players here."

"Where?" She asked joining him.

"Magazines of course. I'm sure you know which music magazines they would be in." He explained. "And then we may have to pay a visit to Starlight."

Remington armed with the magazine pictures of Jem and the Holograms begins to examine them with his keen eye. He notices the unique star earrings.

"She always wears those things. You'd think they're diamonds or something." Roxy pointed out. "Diamonds go with everything but those things are ugly. I think they were a gift from Jerrica Benton since she has the same pair. Like a best friends gift or something."

"They are unique though." Remigton pointed out. "You wouldn' have any performance footage of Jem would you?"

Roxy just gives him a look.

"No, I suppose not." He laughed. "Can you see about getting some while I go meet Jerrica Benton?"

He hands her a credit card.

"Sure, should I meet you back here?" Roxy asked. "Or should I take this baby for a spin?"

"No, the office'll probably be closed and we have no vcr here. You'll have to meet me at my apartment. Would that be alright? I can cook us dinner. No reason this shouldn't be a pleasant experience." Remington said. "And no, please don't take it for a spin. Laura and Mildred will have my head."

"What's their problem?" Roxy asked. "You own the business. Its your money."

"Not exactly. I have payroll to make and bills to pay." Remington said in his standard answer.

"Okay, I guess. See ya later then." She smiled and left.

'It hasn't been that unpleasant so far.' She thought as she left.

Laura stepped out of her office.

"So now what, Mr. Steele?" Laura asked.

"Now we go over to Starlight Music. Meet with Jerrica Benton. She signed Jem so she should know something about her." Remington said.

"Some of us have better things to do with our time." Laura huffed. "This entire case is a joke. Obviously the woman doesn't want her past known. Certain people shouldn't be hypocrites."

"Are you referring to me? You know my aliases and if I knew my real name I would tell you." Remington retorts. "Laura, we've been over this and over this. If you didn't want to know so much I would try and hide it so much."

"Fine I'll go with you. I'm curious as to what she has to say." Laura said as they leave still fighting.

* * *

STARLIGHT MUSIC

Remington walks up to the receptionist after dealing with hellish L.A. traffic and a parking garage with not one available spot. Add to that Laura's jabs and he's not in a good mood. But he puts on his public face and is determined to act professionally.

"I'm Remington Steele here to see Jerrica Benton." Remington informs her.

"Hold on, let me see if she's availible." she said and knocked on an office door.

She disappeared inside and Laura looked around.

"Upper class, sophistacated. Now this is the type of client we should strive for. Not the trash that walked in this morning. I had to wash my hands twice after shaking Raymond's hand." Laura complained. "And now that Roxy is hanging on to you."

"She's doing nothing of the sort." Remington said. "I asked for her help. In case you hadn't noticed what was going on there, the other two were busy picking on her. Saying how dumb she was. I've been in that position and thougt that I'd give her a chance to prove herself."

"Like that was your only motive." Laura said under her breath.

The receptionist came back out.

"Ms. Benton will see you." She said and led them in.

"Ah Ms. Benton. I'm Remington Steele and this is my associate Laura Holt." He introduced and shook her hand.

"I've read alot about you, Mr. Steele. How can I help you?" Jerrica replied, motioning for them to sit.

"We're trying to find out some background on Jem of Jem and the Holograms. We thought we'd start with her record company." Remington explained.

Jerrica nervously pushed her hair behind her ear and Remington caught a glance at the earring.

"Let me guess Eric Raymond is your client." Jerrica laughed. "Mr. Steele, Ms. Holt I assure you that Jem is on the up and up and likes her privacy. That's why she goes by a stage name. Now Eric and the Misfits have been trying for years to try and figure out who she is. They've been offering huge rewards for any information. Its silly really."

"So you wouldn't mind just telling us her real name and we can all be done with this." Laura said.

"I would if I could. But I'm very busy. I have a record company to run. I'm sorry Mr. Steele but I refuse to play into Eric Raymond's plans once again. I don't know who Jem really is but she's my biggest success here at Starlight and I won't compromise that with detectives hounding her." Jerrica said as Rio walked in.

"Hey, Jerrica, have you seen Jem?" He asked.

"No Rio, why?" Jerrica answered. "Oh Rio Pacheco, Remington Steele and Laura Holt. Rio's Jem's roadie and top sound man. I have to run some contracts downstairs, but I'll let Jem know your looking for her. Nice to meet you, Mr. Steele and Ms. Holt. Rio wil show you out."

Jerrica quickly left.

"Wow you two are really detectives? Like on tv?" Rio asked as he led them to the elevators.

"In a way. Tell Jerrica thank you for her time." Remington said as he and Laura step into the elevator.

The doors close.

"What did you make of that? I think she's hiding something."

"I think she's just protecting her talent."

The doors opened ont he lobby floor and there was Jem walking into another elevator going up.

"Something about her seems phony." Remington said.

Laura just laughed and shook her head as they drove back to the office.


	2. Two Misfits?

I had forgotten to put this on the first part so here it is: I don't own any of these characters. If I did, I'd be a whole lot richer and Remington Steele would be on DVD finally!

For all story purposes, although Jem is a cartoon, in this story that world isn't. Or if you prefer, Remington Steele is animated. There is no Roger Rabbitesque cartoon/live action going on.

And now back to our regularly schedueled programming:

CHAPTER 2

While Laura and Remington were at Starlight Music, Roxy had been looking all over town for any and all Jem video footage. Without calling attention to herself. Not an easy thing to do since she was recognizable as a Misfit.

She paid a kid a ten bucks to buy a few Jem movies on video for her and then headed over to VTV. Using Remington's credit card she bribed one of the techs into dubbing her a few Jem performances and interviews that VTV had in its archives. The tech wanted a date but Roxy managed to negotiate down to a pizza and beer to be delivered. Once she had the tapes in her hands she left and went home to quickly change to meet Remington.

She threw on a mini skirt and a black top that she had just bought. She reapplied some makeup and fluffed up her hair before driving to Remington's.

He lived in a nice building that probably cost a fortune to live in. She figured that the detective business must do pretty well. Roxy entered the building and took the elevator up to his floor, humming the muzak to herself.

She stepped off once the doors opened and located his penthouse. She knocked on the door hoping she had the right one.

Remington answered a few seconds later, carrying a dish towel.

"Ah, Roxy! Come in, come in." He offered.

Roxy walked into the grey penthouse and whistled. "Nice digs."

"Thank you. Have a seat. Dinner will be ready in a few moments." He said. "I'll just get us some wine."

He went back into the kitchen and Roxy studied the movie posters and the knick knacks before sitting on the couch. Remington emerged a few minutes later with two glasses and a bottle of wine which he poured.

Roxy took a sip and Remington sat next to her.

"Just so we can get this out of the way, did you get the tapes?" He asked.

"All here." Roxy said handing them to him. "It was a piece of cake. Luckily I found a kid to buy some of them for me. I didn't want to deal with the questions of why Roxy of the Misfits was buying anything Jem."

She also handed over his credit card.

"Against my better judgement of course." She added.

Remington laughed and took the card.

"I understand. Believe me." He said cryptically. "So tell me about you." He requested.

"I'm the bass guitar player for the Misfits." Roxy replied mysteriously.

"And before that?"

"Tell me about you." Roxy countered.

"I'm the famous investigator, Remington Steele." He replied.

'She's hiding something' Remingotn thought.'

'what's he hiding?" Roxy thought.

They just sat and stared at one another for a moment or two, sizing each other up, trying to figure out exactly what the other was thinking.

Finally, Roxy , decided to change the subject. After all she's with a a gorgeous guy in his penthouse apartment, there are more interesting things to do than talk about work.

"Movie buff?" She asks poinintg to the Casablanca poster.

"Yes, There's something magical about the movies." He sighed. "And much that can be learned and incorporated into real life."

"The only movie I can relate this Jem thing to is Tootsie." She laughed. "No one knew who he was either. So Jem's a really gifted drag queen."

Remington chuckled and shook his head.

"You truly have a unique view on things, Roxy." He said and moved closer to kiss her.

The oven timer beeped and interrupted his actions before he could.

"Canard au van rouge!" He announced and stood.

He offered her his hand to help her up. She accepted it and he led her to the dining room and settled her at the table before going to take his duck out of the oven.

Roxy checked out his butt as he walked away and gave an appraising smirk.

'The Misfits just handed him to me on a silver platter. Pizzazz must be so peeved. He didn't even give her a second glance.' Roxy thought almost laughing out loud.

It wasn't that she didn't consider her bandmates her family, the only one she had, she just was tired of being alone. And there was something about him, something similar, like he somehow could understand where she came from and what she's accomplished.

In the kitchen, Remington was thinking about if he should persue a relationship with Roxy. After all he and Laura were, well they were, what exactly were they? They'd shared a few kisses, a few laughs, but Laura was far too against the idea. She would never go along with anything, always suspicious of his motives. She rarely trusted him.

But what did he really know about Roxy? She's beautiful, yes, but what else was it that was drawing him to her? The bad girl stereotype? Nah, he had known plenty of those. Felicia, Shannon, Anna, basically everywoman he had known. Even Laura was a bad girl at one point.

Something was making Roxy stand out amongst all of them and it wasn't just her hair color and makeup. There was something almost familiar about her. Something that he just couldn't put his finger on. But he'd figure it out with some more in depth "investigation".

After basting the duck, he brought it out to the table and served the both of them. Roxy took a bite first and was pleasantly surprised. It wasn't often that one found a man who could cook like this.

"This is very good." She complimented with a smile. "Now who really made this? Housekeeper? Take out?" She teased.

"Just me with my own two hands." He smiled back. "I'm glad you like it."

They ate and talked companionably through the meal. The whole atmosphere had somehow turned into a date rather than an investigation of Jem. They leisured over the bottle of wine and ate the chocolate mousse that Remington had prepared.

"So who is Roxy?" He inquired with all seriousness and interest.

"So who is Remington?" She teased. "I show you mine, you show me yours." She flirted.

"C'mon." He said getting up and leading her back to the couch.

She sat and he lit a romantic fire in the fireplace and dimmed the lights.

"I'm sure we can come up with something that benefits both of us." He said. "I really want to get to know you. Who you really are under the Misfit exterior and attitude."

"More Misfit and attitude." She quipped.

"I seriously doubt that."

"Ok fine." She relented, either because of the wine or the company. "But for whatever bit of info I give, you have to match it." She suggested.

"But you won't know if I'm telling the truth." Remington pointed out.

"And you won't know if I am either." She smiled eyes glittering in the firelight.

"Where are you from?"

"Philly. Grew up on the streets. Ran away when I was a kid, dropped out of school, joined the Red Aces." Roxy admitted.

"The Red Aces?"

"A gang. We caused some trouble."

"Why did you run away?"

"Your turn." She said avoiding the question. "Same question."

"London by way of Ireland. My mum died and I was sent to London. I managed to survive by my wits."

"So you solved crimes?" Roxy fished.

"Uh, not exactly. I wasn't what you'd call a model citizen. I did what I had to do to survive. Something I'm sure you're familiar with."

"More than I'd like to be." Roxy sighed. "But looks like we both made good."

"It does. But looks can be deceiving." He said sadly. "Things aren't what they always seem."

"Look you're dancing around something. Spit it out."

"Roxy, I'd truly love to. But I can't. Too much riding on it. Too many people depending on me." Remington said moving closer to her.

"So you're going to live with whatever this is and keep it inside, what? Forever? Secrets have a way of popping up when you least want them too. No matter how hard you try and cover them up and pretend that they don't exist. No matter how much you try and bury them."

"And what's your secret that you had to bury?"

Roxy leaned in to kiss him, not only wanting to avoid this line of questioning but simply because she wanted to since meeting him earlier that day. She pressed her lips to his and was happy when he returned her kiss. He brought his arms around her and pulled her even closer as their kisses got more intense.

Roxy could taste the chocolate still on his lips as they kissed and it made the kisses even more delicious. He leaned her down back onto the couch and she pulled away.

"Is this my reward?" Remington laughed.

"Maybe. There is just something about you." Roxy answered.

"Uh huh." He said not quite believing her. "Or you figured that you don't want me to know anymore. I believe you're the one who turned it to me when I asked why you ran away."

"Why do people usually?" She challenged. "They aren't happy. What about you, 'London by way of Ireland'? No family photos or stuff out?"

"Its dangerous to leave things like that out. Never know when your apartment is going to get picked through by suspects. Besides, I'm an orphan. My mum died and I've never known who my father was." Remington explained. "And would I find family mementos in your home?"

"Kinda depends on what you think of as family." She smirked. "If you mean parents and that stuff, nah. If you mean the people who you've adopted as your family, yeah."

"So you have pictures of you and your bandmates up?"

Roxy nodded. "I got no family otherwise. Not that I need em. I can take care of myself. Always have. Sure I haven't always been on the straight and narrow but a girl's gotta do what she needs to survive."

"Roxanne, you and I are such similar creatures, its frightening." Remington sighed.

"So what'd you do to survive?" Roxy asked him. "This could be a pretty dangerous conversation, you bein on the right side of the law now."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"So what'd you do to survive?" Roxy asked him. "This could be a pretty dangerous conversation, you bein on the right side of the law now."

"I've been known to look the other way for a friend. And my friends, Roxy, I'd do anything for."

"You consider me a friend?"

"I certainly don't consider you an enemy." Remington laughed. "I just don't like talking about my past much. I'm a pretty private person with that. I'm sure you can understand."

"Yeah. Not exactly proud either."

They sat in silence for a few minutes each digesting both their dinners and the conversation.

Remington wondered if he should tell her. Get it all off his chest once and for all instead of only letting some be known once it became imperitive.

"Where'd you pick up cooking?" She asked figuring it was a safer subject. "Dinner was really good."

"Thank you." He flashed her a smile. "It was something I taught myself to do. Something I realized that beautiful women enjoyed."

"And it probably helped that if you were hungry you could cook for yourself." She smirked knowingly.

"Is that to assume that you cook?"

"No. I microwave or order food in." Roxy laughed. "Me cooking is a total disaster."

"It doesn't' have to be. I can teach you if you'd like." Remington offered. "Its not terribly difficult and we could start out easy."

"Well, I never …understood recipes and stuff. Besides its not like I can teach you guitar so.." Roxy covered.

"I know I have no musical talents." He smiled. "I don't expect you to teach me."

"Look its just not a good idea." Roxy protested. "I'd probably blow up your kitchen."

"I don't use a gas oven." Remington laughed. "So that's highly unlikely. There might be a few fires but I have an extinguisher on the ready. And I'd be right there to make sure you wouldn't poison me. Recipes are usually pretty simple. Instructions unto themselves. We could even have our first lesson now if you'd like."

He stood up and took her hand to lead her into the kitchen. But Roxy resisted.

"I said no!" She said pulling her hand back.

Remington had no idea what was making her have this type of reaction to cooking. He knew that people weren't fond of it but he'd never seen this type of reaction before to it. It was akin to a child not wanting to go to the doctor's for fear of a shot of some kind.

He wondered if perhaps she'd had some unfortunate kitchen incident in her past and knew that his investigative skills wouldn't let him drop it. He just hoped that she wouldn't see him as excessively and unnecessarily prying.

He sat back down next to her and gently took her hand in his. "Roxy, what's wrong? Did something horrible happen to you in a kitchen? Or near kitchen equipment?"

Roxy was taken aback by his concern and look of genuine worry. She could tell in that split second that he actually cared about what was going on with her. She didn't know if she should tell him though.

"Not exactly. I don't have a real problem with kitchen equipment. Fridges are my best friends." She tried to joke.

"Then what is it? Are you worried that I'd make fun of you for not knowing how much a teaspoon is?"

"More like if I don't know how to read a recipe. Or anything else for that matter." She admitted and looked away, too embarrassed to look him in the face.

Remington took in the information she told him and breathed a sigh of relief. Illiteracy was a big problem but not as big as her being hurt in some way in her past. He had many friends he'd known over the years in a similar position. Street tough and raised but no reading or school skills to speak of. The older they got the more embarrassed they were about their situations.

"Roxy." Remington said putting a hand to her shoulder. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I know many people who have the same problem. Though none quite as able to rise above it as you."

Roxy turned back towards him, tears staining her face.

Remington took her into his arms and just held her for what seemed like hours.

"You gotta keep this a secret." She eventually whispered to him. "A few people know, including my bandmates. Not that Pizzazz and Jetta ever let me live it down. Jetta especially."

"Well then she's an ignorant fool."

Roxy laughed at that statement. "Got her pinned in one. Just add lying to it and that's our Jetta."

"I wasn't especially crazy about her this afternoon if its any consolation." Remington added. "As a detective, I have to have keen instincts about people."

"What did your instincts say about me?"

"A beautiful mystery waiting to be solved." He said touching her face. "If you wanted, I could help you learn to read and cook at the same time. But only if you felt comfortable with it."

Roxy thought about it for a few minutes and knew that lessons like those would allow her to spend a lot more time with him once Eric's money for this investigation ran out. It was a good excuse and one that he just offered up.

"I could try it." She agreed. "I'm just not really in the mood right now. We finished a pretty big dinner and cooking more food kinda seems pointless."

"So another dinner date? But we both make the dinner?" Remington smiled.

"Yeah. I'd like that." She nodded.

"If you like movies, there's a wonderful film going on tv right now. Treasure of the Sierra Madre. Humphrey Bogart, Walter Hudson, Warner Brothers, 1948." Remington said. "A bit of a treasure hunting movie. One of Bogart's best."

"He your favorite actor?" She wondered. "I don't think I've seen any of his stuff."

"You've never seen a Bogart film?" Remington asked in some shock. "The Maltese Falcon? Key Largo? Sabrina? Casablanca?" He said pointing to the movie poster.

"Nope. Never seen em."

"Would you care to?"

"Sure. Now you got me curious about this Bogart guy." She shrugged as he turned on the tv.

Roxy found herself entranced by the film running on the tv and liked both the actor and the story very much. But it had been a long evening, emotionally, and she found herself drifting off to sleep on his shoulder.

The movie ended and Remington looked at her sleeping form. He decided not to wake her and merely helped her to lay down on the couch and removed her shoes. He then got an extra blanket from his closet and covered her with it.

"Goodnight, Roxanne." He whispered, placing a feather light kiss on her forehead before heading to his own bedroom and drifting off to sleep himself.


End file.
